


Family portrait

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [44]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Photos, Quarantink, Reconciliation, TCC gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Tracy is organizing a photoshoot at TCC, they need new promotional photos. Some unexpected guests appear.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Family portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Part 46 of quarantine challenge: prompt - portrait

Brian was sitting on a bench and trying to hide his smile. Tracy was running around, in a locker room and out, in another locker room and out, texting furiously and controlling her watch.

"You know I'd appreciate a bit of help," she remarked and run away again.

"I see that you have everything under control and it was _your_ idea," Brian grinned but got up and followed her.

"It was my idea to promote _our_ school, _Mr. Head Coach_ and Manager," Tracy uttered.

"Oh, finally, Olivia, Corey, Shingo, come on, Katya, what's taking you so long?" Tracy hurried them.

"We are choosing the right shade of lipstick with Zhenya," came a reply from a locker room.

Brian threw his hands up.

However a few minutes later he was fondly looking at all their current students smiling from ear to ear and wearing their favourite costumes.

"So many people... That will be some work," a man with a giant camera and multiple lenses said. "By the way, Franck Smith, photographer," he added.

"So, ladies and gentlemen line up, smile, strike a pose, I know you can do it, you are figure skaters after all. It will be a beautiful photo. Like from a family album," the photographer kept on giving instructions and continuously talking.

"And we are done," he declared.

"Um, hi," they heard from the door.

"Gabby!" Tracy exclaimed. "You are here, I'm so happy."

"I would never decline your invitation. And even though I’m training somewhere else now, TCC will always be in my heart," she smiled and run towards the group to hug everyone.

"May we interrupt this reunion with some more guests?" David entered and announced theatrically.

"David, you were invited and you are late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," Brian grumbled.

"I was needed at the airport as a chauffeur for the incredible Miss Kim Yuna," David declared and as the best butler ushered her on the TCC ice. After more than a decade.

Brian lowered his head. "I'm ... maybe not needed here, I don't want to disturb you," he whispered to the photographer and to David.

"I was told that it would be a photo of everyone from TCC. Without you there wouldn't be TCC," Yuna said quietly to Brian, perfectly composed.

"Thank you," Brian said relieved and uncertain at the same time.

"But, people, no artificial poses. Why are you frozen suddenly?" the photographer complained. "Come on, a bit of spontaneity!!"

"Hi everyone," they heard from the door again.

Amid the laughter and excited screams, no-one heard Brian's "Javier, you are late, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Now, that's spontaneity!" the photographer exclaimed and shot one photo after another.

"Perfect family makes for perfect family portrait," Tracy remarked later with a smile when they were looking at the printed photos in Brian's office.


End file.
